Wendybird
by HerNamewasAlice
Summary: There was a reason why he called her Wendybird. Warning: dark and angst.


**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy. First DarlingPan fic. Warning: Dark and Angst. Oneshot.  
**

* * *

He kept her, in a cage.

She was a bird - fragile and graceful - she was his bird. His Wendy bird.

It was a lovely cage though, made of the finest branches and rope - rope that he had woven himself. Thread by thread. She wasn't always kept in the cage. She would be in the little house - the house that he had made for her when she first arrived - the house he spent time to make the place to her liking - linen sheets, laced pillows, sheer gauzy curtains. It was a nice house and he would bring her books and things to mend to pass the time. He only kept her in the cage for three reasons, and three reasons only.

One, to keep her hidden.

He was a possessive boy and he saw her as his possession, and like all possessions, he didn't want anything to happen to them. Neverland was a dangerous place and wanted to keep her untouched by the others.

Two, he would put her there for punishment.

Peter Pan liked having his way and anyone who didn't obey him would be punished. Wendy wasn't an exception. He loved to have things go his way, and nothing else.

And three, having her locked up - weak and defenseless, it pleasured him.

He was a sadistic being.

In the night - in private hours, he would go to her. He would be quiet and crawl into her cage and he would touch her. He would touch her gently - caress her, like he always did when she loved him. He would wipe those frighten tears that she would produce whenever he was near her. He would kiss her softly - first her cheeks, each side and slowly move to her mouth, her sweet mouth. He kissed her a certain way, thimble kisses - they were thimble kisses - soft and fading, small and fragile. She would never reciprocate his kisses - not right away. He hand to persuade her, in a soft lulling voice - seep into her skin, whisper sweet things, sweet mocking promises. She wouldn't believe those promises and so then he gave her a true promise, a small promise and she would love him - only for that moment.

It was a ritual.

And they performed the ritual like animals mating. Predator and prey.

"Kiss me," he whispered, stroking her face, leaning close to her. "Don't tell me you're afraid are you?"

Her eyes flickered for a second but she became submissive, in fear of his temper. He's breathing into her - his breath hot and and his skin was cold. Wendy closed her eyes and forced himself to meet contact with his lips. It disturbed her, how after one hundred years of being captive, that a long time ago, before any of this, she used to yearn for him.

Things were different now.

They had been for a hundred years.

His fingers are in her hair and they're running down, combing each strand. His lips are taking her in, his tongue tracing along the curve of her face. He was the most gentle with her. And...he was the most violent when he was near her.

They're locked to each other, disturbing as it was, it was the truth. Hands gripping each other - their body wrapped around other. Clinging. Breaths becoming loud and hoarse - nails seeping into the other's flesh. Panting. He's leaning to her - pressing her down to the ground. She shut her eyes - she feels him, his hand lifting up her dress - pulling down her undergarments.

"It's okay," he said, already sensing her body stiffening. "You should be used to this," he stated, parting her legs apart, prying them, almost like splitting apart the bones of a wishbone. He's amused, she knew. She nodded to her dismay and quietly, with flushed cheeks, untied and unfastened his pants. She closed her eyes but he grips her face and so she keeps her eyes opened.

He wants her to see- he wants to see her.

He position himself and quickly slides in. He takes her, he always did.

He was her first kiss, she had given him the kiss and he took her innocence, stripped it without a second thought. They couldn't have children. Physically, they were fourteen and he took her away before she developed completely. In her mind it was better that way. She did not want to be mother at a young age, let alone have a child with him.

"Hold your breath," he commanded. "This part is almost over and then I'll take you."

It was the promise he made with her.

The promise he always kept.

After he took her, he would let her go out and they would walk around Neverland. And he would let her play, like they used to before this. They would play together and he would play his panpipes like he did before. It was only for a short time, an hour or so but he would do everything he could to make her smile and enjoy the small window of freedom before he would lock her up again.

* * *

**End.**

* * *

**A/N: So I hoped you guys liked it! Please review. Also the actors of Peter and Wendy are eighteen, and I figure their characters would be around 13-14.  
**


End file.
